The myriad operational, financial, and safety implications of airline flight delays/cancellations caused by visibility-reducing atmospheric conditions (such as fog, smog, dust, and storms) are well documented. These circumstances may be infrequent or frequent in occurrence depending on the geographical area, and in some instances, can have a major impact that is becoming increasingly significant as air travel and airport congestion worldwide escalates.
Many airports may now be converting to LED (light-emitting diode) lighting, which has certain advantages over the older incandescent and gas discharge lamps that have been more traditionally used, particularly in terms of color purity and saturation, energy efficiency, and lifetime. In low visibility conditions, however, LED lighting provides about the same level of visibility or may only be slightly better than the lighting systems that it is replacing.